Pairing
by kascey
Summary: Takes place at the end of Season 2 Episode 5, The tension between Hayley and Elijah was not a "dream"
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

***I do not own the characters***

He was hungry and tattered in appearance but she refused to let him go. She broke the chains easily from the walls of the crypt and Elijah dropped to his knees. His shoulders and torso were tired from bearing the weight of his body in the chains.

Haley knelt in front of him, urging him not to give so easily to Esther's power. She bared her open wrist, the wound she created bleeding and dripping like nectar in front of him. He shook his head at the idea of feeding on her.

"I _crave_ you…your blood, your heart and…" Elijah stopped himself, his chest beginning to heave, the veins in his face showing, his fangs dropping. He fought the urge to lurch forward and drink from her. He could smell the metal of her blood, the red seeping from her, enticing him to drink. He ran his tongue over the sharp fangs, feeling the tips pierce the flesh a bit. Tasting his own blood. His blood tasted metallic and bitter. He could smell the blood of Esther's body on Hayley's chin, wanting to lean and lick it from her as drops slipped smoothly down her neck like beads of water.

Hayley placed a hand on Elijah's face, directing his attention back to her eyes, her green eyes, like a summer meadow. He could feel the strength of her muscles even through the smallest touch. Hayley watched him, her eyes large, with a strength and fierceness behind them. He supposed that she must have been strong before becoming a hybrid, any woman would have to be just to carry and bear Niklous a child. The thought of Hayley sleeping with Nik caused Elijah to sit back a little, remember and resist his temptations briefly. He stared at the ground, backing away from her. His fangs rescinded and his eyes returned to normal with the familiar feeling of defeat in his love for Hayley.

Hayley watched Elijah beginning to pull away and knew that she needed to do something drastic if she was going to get him to feed.

"I trust you" her soft voice like a whisper, floating to Elijah's ears and causing him to look up at her again. She inched closer to him, placing a hand behind his neck, pulling him closer to her. She held her breath, sitting up, her mouth like a magnet, her body felt like a livewire, needing more of Elijah to keep her grounded. He leaned towards her, the scent of something in the air that he had not smelled in a long time.

Hayley yanked Elijah towards her, not being able to bear the tension any more. Her lips met his forcefully, nipping, biting, exploring. She pushed her body closer to his, the chains clinking as Elijah's hands moved from her shoulders to her hips, pulling her even closer. She could almost feel his pulse in the proximity and pulled at his hair, wanting more than what she was getting currently. Hayley pressed her lips harder to his, demanding a rough response as Elijah deepened the kiss. He nipped affectionately at Hayley's lip, then bit and drew the smallest amount of blood, but Hayley did not slow down. Elijah knew that Esther was wrong about him, he did not ruin every "butterfly" he touched.

It was not until Elijah felt his fangs again that he realized the hunger was getting stronger, and his fear returned, ripping him from Hayley's grasp. He pulled his face from hers, staring at the ground, willing away the veins in his face and wishing away his fangs. Hayley could see him struggling.

"Stop being such a damn gentlemen" Hayley rolled her eyes at him, pulling her hair away from her neck, exposing the smooth flesh and throbbing artery, begging Elijah to bite and feed.

Without another word, Elijah leaned in swiftly bracing Hayley's back and biting roughly into her neck. Her body went ridged then relaxed as his grip tightened, the chains still around his wrists and clinking as he pulled her body tighter to his chest. A moan elicited from Hayley, her hand resting on Elijah's muscular shoulders. She relaxed yet a again and clawed into him, pulling and urging him to keep drinking. Elijah felt his strength returning, lifting himself and Hayley. As he stood, he clutched Hayley, now limp in bliss in his arms, emitting small gasps and moans every now and then as he fed. As soon as he felt strong enough, he tore himself from Hayley's neck, her body slumped still, draped back, arms out as though she was crucified. Elijah shifted and supported her weight in left arm, using his right to grab her jaw and roughly pull her face back up, her eyes fluttering open, he licked the blood from her chin and pressed his lips forcefully to hers, taking her lips and invading her mouth with his tongue. She tasted like metal and her scent flooded his nostrils. The pleasant scent of lilac and sweet strawberry shampoo. He breathed her in, feeling her body stiffen, her hands snake up his biceps to his neck, yanking him further into the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

***Don't own****

As quickly as it happened, the images were gone and Elijah jolted awake. He shot up and felt around him. He was hyperaware of his surroundings, and it took only a few moments to realize that he was in bed, back at the compound. He couldn't discern what really happened. Did Esther really do that to him? Did Hayley really free him? He could feel his heart beat in his ears and the familiar pang of hunger, his fangs dropping and his face darkening.

Suddenly he could hear the clack of heels on hardwood, a wide, quick stride which indicated that it was Hayley. He heard her stop at his door, the knob twisting and the door opening as she walked in. Elijah stood quickly, standing by the window, looking out at New Orleans. Hayley came in carrying a tray, and set it down on the bed, walking swiftly to his side.

"I was worried." Hayley's voice washed over him like a relief, relaxing him. He could see her reflection in the window, her figure long and lean, her big beautiful eyes, soft full lips and smooth skin. There was a long pause, he didn't know what to say until he felt her fingers brush his, her fingers wrap and snake around his, joining their palms. His body relaxed a little.

"I feel fine...now." Elijah replied, turning to her, sporting a smirk. He reached his free hand up and wrapped his long fingers up her throat, behind her neck, leaning in to kiss her. He watched her lips part slightly, anticipating the tension between them. He pressed his lips to hers gently, reveling in the supple lips responding to his affection. Her hand squeezed his, as she pressed her body closer to his, her hand reaching up to his at her neck. Elijah gently released her, watching her eyes flutter.

"I guess so." Hayley smiled at him, her face lighting up and brightening the room further.

"So how did I get here?" Elijah asked her, brushing her long hair back off of her shoulder. She released his hand and stepped back from him, walking over to the tray on the bed and offering him the blood.

"I think you need to eat first…Elijah it has been so long." Hayley responded, her eyes pleading him to eat. He refused the blood, crossing his arms and taking his _war stance_. Her hand dropped slightly to her side, then she threw the blood bag back onto the tray, defeated. She took a seat on the bed, tucking her leg under her as she sat down. "I can see that won't happen" She looked down at her pants and tilted her head to the side, staring at the wood floor, trying to decide how to tell Elijah. "When I found you, I was so mad, I wanted to rip your mother to shreds. I wanted to force her to feel every ounce of pain I felt. Klaus got a hold of her first though, he distracted her, tried to reason with her, while I freed you." Her dark brown eyes met his, watching his face for a reaction. "He got some information out of her…why she wants you all to take new bodies…why she wanted Hope dead. Apparently your mother had trouble conceiving a child, and she made a deal with your aunt for the first born of every generation. When your mother made you vampires, she did it to protect you, your aunt couldn't collect…until…" Hayley stopped talking, and hoped he understood what she meant, she did not think she had it in her to finish the sentence. She felt a cold, wet tear slip down her cheek, but quickly wiped it away. "If she doesn't take Hope, your Aunt will reap you all." Hayley finished, the weight of her words heavy in the air.

Elijah considered her for a moment. His appearance seemed hardened and stiff.

"Then we fight." He replied, "What happened to my mother?" Elijah asked. Hayley laughed.

"That's the funny part, even in his hatred the all-powerful Niklaus could not kill her." Hayley shook her head, her thick brown locks moving back and forth.

Elijah walked over to the bathroom and turned on the hot water in the shower. Hayley watched him, wondering what his serenity and silence could mean. She stood up, defeated in her explanations to him and walked to the bathroom to find out what his plans were.

Elijah heard her shoes clack on the hardwood as she came to stand in the doorway of the bathroom. He stripped off his shirt, and moved to unbutton his pants, "Unless you plan on joining me, I suggest you leave" He replied softly. His tone suggested that he didn't want to be left alone, but he didn't want to embarrass or push Hayley.

He watched her in the mirror as she stood her ground for a moment then turned her back to him. He looked down at the tiles on the floor, until he heard a click. He looked up again to see Hayley had closed the door and turned back to him, stripping off her jacket as she approached him.


End file.
